SAFE - Où comment les éléments se déchaînent -
by Kasuke Tenshin
Summary: Quand les cieux et les terres étaient un, les légendes, avec leur douze forces, donnèrent naissance à l'Arbre de Vie. Malheureusement une force maléfique a été créé et a recouvert le cœur de l'Arbre de Vie qui s'assèche lentement. Pour protéger le cœur de l'Arbre de Vie, les légendes divisèrent l'Arbre en deux parties et les cachèrent à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.
1. Introduction

_Quand les cieux et les terres étaient un, les légendes, avec leur douze forces, donnèrent naissance à l'Arbre de Vie. Malheureusement une force maléfique a été créé et a recouvert le cœur de l'Arbre de Vie qui s'assèche lentement._

_Pour protéger le cœur de l'Arbre de Vie, les légendes divisèrent l'Arbre en deux parties et les cachèrent à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. C'est ainsi que le temps se brisa et que l'espace se distordit._

_Les douze forces se scindèrent en deux et créèrent deux soleils identiques dans deux Mondes équivalents et les légendes voyagèrent à travers le temps. Désormais les légendes voient le même ciel en étant sur un sol différent et en même temps elles sont sur la même terre tout en regardant un ciel différent._

_Le jour où les terres ne rejoindront sous un seul ciel dans les deux mondes qui se ressemblent, les légendes se rencontreront. Le jour où les forces du Mal seront purifiées, les douze forces seront réunies à nouveau en une parfaite racine et un nouveau monde s'ouvrira._

* * *

- Tu me l'as déjà racontée harabeoji.

Le vieil homme pose sa main droite sur la tête du petit garçon et esquisse un large sourire.

- Je le sais bien Baek Hyun mais cette histoire n'est pas une histoire comme les autres.

- Oui, oui, on le sait bien abeoji... Baek Hyun, va te préparer, il ne faut pas faire attendre le Prince!

Le jeune garçon embrasse son grand-père sur la joue et s'en va rapidement pour aller se préparer pour ses leçons avec son cousin. En effet, depuis des siècles sa famille fait partie de l'ombre et se doit de protéger la famille royale. Baek Hyun est le cousin de Lu Han, Prince de cette contrée, et son rôle sera d'être son garde personnel. Pour ce faire, il se doit d'être attentif et assidus durant les leçons de combat, chose non aisée pour un petit garçon d'âgé de cinq ans.

- Abeoji... tu devrais vraiment arrêter avec cette histoire.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est une légende! Et une légende qui est sur le point de prendre forme.

- Abeoji... Tout ça ne sont que des histoires et...

- Tu te trompes et tu le sais. Cette légende est vraie et Baek Hyun ainsi que Lu Han et sa sœur en font partis.

- Abeoji!

La jeune femme est en colère, vraiment en colère. Le simple fait de parler de la Princesse peut leur valoir la peine de Mort et ce malgré le fait qu'ils soient de la même famille. Cette dernière est morte née et la famille royale se refuse d'en parler, faisant mine de rien comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- Pourtant elle reviendra et guidera nos douze forces.

- ...

- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas et pourtant tu sais aussi bien que notre petite Baek Hyun n'est pas comme les autres.

Elle le sait, son fils a quelque chose de spécial et ce, depuis la naissance mais que voulez-vous, lorsque votre enfant a quelque chose de spécial vous faîtes tout pour l'oublier, pour ne pas y penser car vous savez que vous ne l'aurez pas avec vous toute la vie. Mais surtout, vous savez qu'il peut vous quitter du jour au lendemain...

* * *

Le livre se referme et un léger sourire s'étire sur le visage de l'homme. Il le cherchait depuis si longtemps... Il sait désormais qu'ils sont douze mais pas dans la même vie. Qu'importe, il attendra le jour où ils se réuniront et ce jour-là, il pourra enfin savourer sa victoire et récupérer son dû : la Vie!


	2. Chapitre I

- Mais tu m'avais promis!

La jeune fille regarde son petit-ami avec des yeux de merlan fris. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble et il es très rare qu'il lui résiste. Il faut dire que Byeol est tellement mignonne et lorsqu'elle fait sa petite bouille, personne ne peut lui résister. Enfin... il n'y a que Sehun qui peut lui résister mais c'est normal car il est son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami et par conséquent il la connait bien contrairement à Tao. De plus, Tao et Sehun n'ont pas du tout le même rapport avec la jeune fille.

- Byeol, désolé de devoir faire le désagréable mais Tao et moi avons quelque chose de prévu depuis longtemps maintenant.

- ... Tao...

Byeol regarde alors son petit-ami avec de grands yeux presque désespérés. Il est vrai qu'il lui avait promis cette gaufre et ce chocolat alors...

- Ecoute Sehu, je suis vraiment désolé mais je lui avais promis et...

- J'ai compris, je passe au second plan.

Byeol ne peut s'empêcher de donner un coup d'épaule à son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

Il esquisse alors son petit air mesquin qui en dit long. Il a une idée derrière la tête et se doute bien de ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il ne venait pas.

- Mais non, tu ne nous déranges pas! Et puis tu peux venir si tu veux. D'ailleurs, ce serait vraiment bien si tu venais...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce serait bien que tu invites Mei Lin !

Il déglutit lorsque la jeune femme lui parle de Mei Lin. Qui est-ce ? L'une des deux serveuses du petit café dans lequel ils vont souvent se réfugier. La première fois qu'ils y ont été c'était un pur hasard, ils s'étaient quelque peu perdu dans les rues et s'étaient arrêtés dans ce petit café à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils ont adoré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très grand, de plus, leurs gaufres sont à tomber par terre.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle ils y vont régulièrement. Sehun est tombé sous le charme de l'une des serveuses et Byeol l'a bien remarqué. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle le pousse à venir avec eux, pour qu'il l'aborde mais ce n'est pas gagné... Sehun est du genre timide, très timide et il n'osera jamais lui parler. Qu'importe, ça ne pose aucun problème à Byeol!

- Annyeonghaseyo.

Byeol pose ses affaires à la première table et va de suite au comptoir où Mei Lin finit de préparer un plateau pour une jeune couple qui s'est installé à une table un peu plus au fond.

- Dis-moi Mei Lin, tu penses quoi de Sehun ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu le trouves comment ?!

Le concerné lance de gros yeux à son amie tandis que Tao va la rejoindre pour lui dire de se calmer.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de méchant dans mes questions.

- Il n'y a rien de méchant Byeol mais je ne suis pas certaine que Sehun soit très à l'aise.

- Tu n'as qu'à répondre !

- Et bien je le trouve très mignon mais...

- Je le savais !

- Byeol... elle a dit "mais"...

- C'est pas grave ça, il y a la première partie qu'il faut garder en tête!

Mei Lin ne finit sa phrase car le plateau est prêt et il est hors de question de faire patienter les clients.

- Va t'assoir Byeol, je t'apporte le plateau dans un instant. Comme d'habitude je suppose ?

Cette dernière acquiesce et va s'assoir à la table où Sehun lui tire une tête de trois mètres de long.

- Allez, arrête de faire cette tête. Elle a dit qu'elle te trouvait mignon.

- Parfois Byeol tu es vraiment pénible!

- Pourquoi ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un aille lui parler non ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te mêler de ma vie!

- Il n'a pas tort tu sais... Il est grand et il peut gérer tout seul.

- N'empêche que grâce à moi tu connais son nom.

* * *

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Oui je suis sérieux.

Mei Lin se sent décontenancée devant la demande du jeune homme mais fait mine de rien.

- Très bien, si vous voulez à emporter...

- Non il ne veut pas! Il va rester ici et déguster ce que je lui offre!

- Ecoute, je suis venu ici pour une seule raison. Je n'ai pas le temps pour rester pendant une heure à ne rien faire! J'ai un boulot et ma mère et mon frère m'attendent!

- Ils ne vont pas mourir si tu es un peu en retard.

Le jeune homme se lève d'une traite et serre les poings. Il n'a qu'une envie actuellement et c'est de lui en coller une mais il est bien élevé et il ne lèvera jamais la main sur une femme.

- Ne vous énervez pas, je vais vous préparer de suite votre paquet.

Mei Lin essaie d'apaiser comme elle peut le jeune homme pour éviter qu'une catastrophe ne survienne.

- Ce n'est pas la peine mademoiselle. Je paie et je reste ici donc posez-le sur la table.

Le jeune homme lance un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui fait face et lui tend la main.

- Donne-moi ce que m'as promis.

- Je ne te donnerai rien car tu devais rester avec moi. Hors, tu ne restes pas puisque tu t'en vas retrouver ta maman chérie et ton petit frère qui ne peut pas se passer de son grand frère...

- T'as pas honte de parler comme ça ?!

- Byeol... Reste tranquille... Ça ne te concerne pas.

- Elle me dérange ! Elle parle trop fort et en plus à l'entendre on dirait qu'elle n'a pas de parents!

- Byeol...

La jeune femme se lève alors, faisant face à la "petite" lycéenne.

- On se connait ?

- Non et heureusement parce que ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais giflée. Tu vois bien qu'il est pressé et qu'il ne veut pas rester avec toi alors pourquoi tu le forces ?! T'as pas de mec ou quoi ?!

- QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu ?!

- So Hee!

Un jeune homme entre en prononçant ce nom en direction de la jeune femme qui commençait à s'emporter.

- Chanyeol, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Laisse-moi !

Le-dit Chanyeol l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine avec elle.

- Je suis désolé pour le dérangement mais on doit y aller.

- Non mais... attendez... et ça ?

Mei Lin montre le plateau au nouvel intrus.

- Ah euh...

Il fouille dans sa poche et sors un billet de 50000￦.

- Je pense que ça devrait suffire.

- Attendez, je vous dois de la monnaie...

- Vous n'avez qu'à la garder pour le dérangement.

- Chanyeol... tu vas me le payer! Traiter ta noona comme ça...

Mais la phrase n'est pas finie que les deux jeunes gens sont déjà dehors et monte dans une magnifique voiture.

- Pffff... encore des gosses de riches...

- Bon, puisque c'est payé, je vais vous préparer un paquet.

Le jeune home se tourne vers Byeol pour la remercier.

- No problemo!

- Byeol...

Sehun et Tao se regardent désespérés. Il faut dire que c'est l'habitude de la maison. Byeol a toujours été extravagante et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle ils sont amis avec elle mais parfois, c'est dur.

Mei Lin revient avec un paquet et le temps au jeune homme qui se tenait toujours debout.

- Tenez, c'est la monnaie.

- Je n'en veux pas, c'est vous.

- Ce n'est pas bien venu et... Elle vous devait de l'argent si j'ai bien compris alors...

Il se courbe pour la remercier et quitte le café sans dire un mot.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très causant... En tout cas ça m'a ouvert l'appétit! Mei Lin!

- J'arrive!

Mais alors qu'elle allait retourner vers le comptoir, elle s'aperçoit que le client qui vient de partir à oublier son téléphone. Il reviendra sûrement rapidement mais pour éviter qu'il ne soit perdu, elle préfère le récupérer et c'est là que tout commence pour la jeune femme.

Qu'est-ce qui commence ? Et bien Mei Lin est une personne assez spéciale car elle est née avec un don. Ce don lui permet de voir l'espace d'un instant le futur des gens dont elle touche un objet personnel ou si elle touche les personnes en elle-même. Malheureusement elle ne contrôle pas du tout ces visions et elles arrivent sans crier gare et là, c'est ce qui arrive et ce qu'elle voit en cet instant...

Les gens autours d'elle ne se rende pas compte de ce qui lui arrive car ça dure quelques secondes à peine et la jeune femme se reprend rapidement en main pour éviter les questions gênantes. Mais là ce qu'elle a vu la laisse perplexe et elle ne sait pas quoi en penser...

- Un Dragon... ?


	3. Chapitre II

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir dans ce café avec cette fille mais que voulez-vous, Kris n'est pas insensible à l'argent... Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est un gigolo ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais sa famille est pauvre. De plus, sa mère est malade et son frère fait des études d'Histoire dont les frais sont assez élevés. Lui a arrêté ses études pour sa famille et cumule deux boulots pour joindre les deux bouts et il est donc hors de question pour Kai, son frère, d'arrêter ses études! Il faut qu'il continue et décroche son diplôme. C'est pour cette raison que le jeune homme avait accepté l'invitation de So Hee d'autant que c'était l'anniversaire de leur mère aujourd'hui.

- J'espère que Kai aura pensé aux fleurs... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je sais que ça lui fera plaisir.

Et le voilà en train de chercher partout son téléphone. Bien évidemment il ne trouve pas puisqu'il l'a oublié au café.

- Fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui... Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps...

Il soupire légèrement énervé avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner d'où il vient.

- Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Tout en disant cela, il pousse les portes du petit café dans lequel travaille Mei Lin.

- Attention Sehun, la concurrence est rude!

- Byeol...!

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, le coup de laisser son téléphone était juste une excuse pour revoir Mei Lin. Va falloir trouver quelque chose de marquant Sehun si tu ne veux pas perdre la face à...

La jeune fille se rend alors compte qu'elle ne connait pas son nom.

- Hé, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Byeol...

Mei Lin se tourne vers le jeun homme et lui tend son téléphone.

- Je suppose que vous revenez pour ça ?

- Oui, merci.

Byeol se place juste devant le jeune homme pour le regarder des pieds à la tête tandis que Sehun et Tao font mine de ne pas la connaitre.

- Alors, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon nom ?

- Parce que je veux connaitre le nom du deuxième prétendant de Mei Lin.

- Byeol... Excusez-la... Vous savez elle n'est pas méchante, c'est juste que...

- Kris, je m'appelle Kris.

Contre toute attente, il se présente en tendant la main à la jeune fille, mais qu'elle prend volontiers dans la sienne pour la serrer.

- Moi c'est Byeol et le grand dadet là-bas qui fait semblant de se cacher c'est mon copain, Tao. L'autre à côté c'est le premier prétendant de Mei Lin, Sehun et elle... Bin tu la connais, c'est Mei Lin. Bon, maintenant qu'on est pote, tu vas manger une gaufre avec nous! Je t'invite! Enfin... Tao t'invite...

- Byeol... je ne pense pas qu'il accepte... De plus il me semble qu'il était pressé tout à l'heure donc...

- L'invitation est tentante mais c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas louper ça.

- Je comprends t'inquiète. En tout cas j'espère qu'on se reverra Kris!

La lycéenne sort alors son portable.

- Donne-moi ton numéro. Ou ton kakao, c'est comme tu veux.

- Byeol! Excuse-la, elle est assez démonstrative mais...

- Je sais, elle n'est pas méchante. Tiens, donne-le tiens.

- C'est vrai ?!

Byeol, fière d'elle, inscrit son kakao dans celui de Kris. Sa simplicité est sa marque de fabrique et pour se faire des amis, ce n'est pas plus mal mais parfois ce genre de comportement peut-être vraiment dérangeant...!

Et alors que Kris récupère son téléphone dans ce petit café et fait, par la même occasion, connaissance avec les futurs protagonistes de cette histoire, Kai, son petit frère, passe par le grand parc pour aller acheter des fleurs à sa mère.

* * *

C'est en passant près du grand arbre qu'il entend quelque chose. Il ne saurait vraiment dire ce que c'est mais ça l'intrigue. Alors il s'en approche doucement et y découvre une jeune femme dormir. Sa tenue est... comment dire... légèrement faits de haillons. Elle est sale et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle sente vraiment bon. Si Kris était là il dirait sûrement de laisser cette sans-abri tranquille et de ne pas y faire attention. Pourtant il y a quelque chose qui l'attire en elle, quelque chose qui le pousse à vouloir prendre soin d'elle.

Il enlève donc sa veste d'uniforme pour la mettre sur la jeune femme mais elle se réveille et se recule violemment. Son regard est sombre, un mélange de peur et de haine.

- Non... ne fuyez pas... Je... je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...

Il tend sa main vers elle mais cette dernière pousse un grognement qui laisse le jeune homme garçon perplexe. Pourtant, il continue doucement, lui offrant sa main.

- Regarde, je n'ai rien dans mes mains.

La jeune femme s'approche lentement, reniflant sa main comme le ferait un animal.

- Erya.

- C'est ton nom ? Tu t'appelles Erya ?

- Erya.

- Oui, j'ai compris. Moi c'est Kai.

En retirant sa main pour se montrer lui-même, la jeune femme esquisse un geste un arrière, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la frappe.

- Non, ne pars pas...

Il lui reste une barre chocolaté dans sa veste, une barre qu'il voulait garder pour le lendemain mais là... Il ne peut pas laisser comme ça alors il ouvre et lui tend.

- Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Elle s'approche de nouveau doucement pour sentir ce que Kai tient dans ses bras. Elle sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux et qu'elle peut le manger alors elle l'attrape et le dévore comme si elle n'avait pas manger depuis une semaine.

Une fois finie elle lui tend la main pour en réclamer un autre mais cette fois les poches du jeune garçon sont vides.

- Désolé c'est tout ce que j'avais...

- P-Pourquoi tu me l'as donné ?

- Mais tu parles ?!

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Comme toi. Mon père m'a appris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là à dormir ? Où est-ce que tu habites ? Et pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ?

Erya s'approche de lui doucement et lui lèche le visage au niveau de ses lèvres. Etonné, surpris, Kai en tombe à la renverse, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait.

Elle s'assoit sur son postérieur.

- Ah ? Je fais quoi alors ?

- Euh... Rien, juste merci.

Elle bascule sa tête de droite à gauche avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers Kai.

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que tu puisses... Tu sais on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent et...

Mais l'air triste qu'elle fait ne le laisse pas indifférent.

- Allez viens.

Il lui tend alors la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hésite mais finit par le faire et le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Malheureusement sa tenue ne passe pas inaperçue et les gens se retournent sur elle. Qu'importe, elle est gentille mais il sait que Kris n'appréciera pas... Il va falloir le convaincre mais avant de le convaincre lui il va falloir convaincre sa mère, d'autant qu'elle est malade...

- Pauvre petite chose... Allez viens, je vais te donner un bon bain.

Erya se cache derrière Kai, la mère est gentille mais elle a décidé, il n'y a que Kai qui la touchera, personne d'autre! Après tout, il lui a donné à mangé et il sera son nouveau maitre.

- Erya... tu dois prendre ton bain...

- Pourquoi ? Pas besoin!

La mère de Kai ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de lui tendre sa main.

- Allez, viens... Tu sais je ne vais pas te faire de mal et... Kai ne peut pas te laver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es une femme et que c'est un homme.

La jeune femme glisse sa main dans celle du jeune homme, geste que la plus âgée comprend parfaitement.

- Et bien mon fils, je crois que tu vas devoir faire ta première toilette...

Et voilà comment se retrouve dans la salle d'eau en train de faire la toilette à une femme pus âgée que lui. Il est plus que gêné et détourne la tête pendant toute la toilette de la jeune femme qui s'amuse avec l'eau qui se trouve autour d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi et elle aime ça.

Malheureusement, rien ne dure jamais et lorsque le fils ainé entre enfin chez lui, c'est une toute autre musique qui va s'y jouer...


	4. Chapitre III

Le seul vêtement que Erya a accepté de porter est un T-shirt de Kai. Sa mère a même voulu lui donner des vêtements à elle mais sans succès alors à quoi bon lutter ?

- Je pense qu'elle devrait mettre quelque chose à ses jambes.

- Elle refuse de le faire eomma...

- Ecoute, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça! Et puis elle n'écoute que toi donc...

- J'ai compris...

Après quelques négociations bien mouvementés pour le jeune homme, Erya accepte finalement de mettre un short, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle mettra.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

La mère de Kai s'accroupit auprès de son fils qui sèche les cheveux de la jeune femme avec une serviette.

- Tu sais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent et étant malade je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi. De plus, j'en connais un qui va être vraiment en colère de te voir là.

- Eomma, on peut au moins la garder pour la nuit... ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre tu sais, mais ton frère.

Et alors qu'elle répondait, Erya se rapproche de son nouveau maitre et lui donne une petite léchouille.

- Erya! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne se faisait pas ! Ce sont les animaux qui font ça!

- Les animaux qui font quoi ?!

- Kris!

Le plus âgé des deux frères vient de rentrer et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit de très bonne humeur. En même temps après la journée qu'il a passé..

- Saengil chukae eomma.

Il s'approche de sa mère et lui donne une bise sur la joue.

- Ce sera notre petit dessert.

- Mais il ne fallait pas! Tu sais c'est juste un anniversaire, rien de plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on va dire que c'est un cadeau.

Il se tourne alors vers la jeune femme qui le dévisage d'un œil mauvais.

- C'est qui ?

Son ton est dur et Erya le ressent. De suite elle se positionne entre lui et Kai et montre les dents. Et avant que Kris ne puisse répondre, sa mère lui attrape le bras.

- C'est une amie.

- Une amie ?! Kai, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne jamais ramener tes amis ici!

Erya commence à grogner comme un animal contre cet homme qui vient de rentrer chez lui en montant le ton contre son nouveau maitre. Elle ne le connait pas mais déjà, elle ne l'aime pas, c'est une certitude!

- Erya...

Kai pose une main sur le bras de la jeune femme pour la calmer.

- Kris... Ce n'est pas la peine d'en vouloir à ton frère... C'est... son cadeau d'anniversaire!

- Son cadeau ?

- Oui, tu sais je suis toute seule à longueur de journée et un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal. De plus, une fois qu'elle sera un peu mieux élevée elle pourra te soulager des courses et faire le repas.

- Eomma... ça fait une bouche à nourrir en plus! Et puis qui c'est ? Tu la connais d'où ? Si ça trouve elle est là juste pour profiter de nous!

- Je ne profite rien du tout! Kai est mon nouveau maitre et je le protègerai!

- Erya...

Le jeune homme pose alors sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Ne l'écoute pas Kris, je ne suis pas son maitre... et je m'en occuperai.

- Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était un chien...

- Kris... regarde-la... elle n'est pas méchante..

- Eomma...

Les yeux de la mère sont suppliants et il n'a pas envie de la décevoir. Pourtant, cette "Erya" est une nouvelle bouche à nourrir et on dirait plus un animal qu'un être humain et par conséquent, elle ne va pas servir à grand chose. Il va falloir qu'il trouve rapidement une solution pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Avec une bouche en plus, le repas est plus maigre que prévu mais pour Erya c'est plus que nécessaire. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de nourriture mais ayant l'habitude de peu, voire de ne pas manger pendant deux, trois jours, elle se contente de peu.

- Tu vois, elle ne nous ruinera pas en nourriture.

Kris ne répond pas, il sait que ça ne servira à rien et... son frère a raison, il n'a plus l'excuse de la nourriture pour la faire partir. Par contre, ses manières sont à revoir car manger avec les mains n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, et ce malgré les tentatives de Kai pour lui faire tenir les baguettes.

* * *

- Eomma! Tu lui laisses trop de liberté! Elle ne peut pas dormir dans sa chambre comme il ne peut pas dormir avec elle! C'est... malsain!

- Kris... Erya et Kai ne feront rien. Elle est perdue et elle n'a d'yeux que pour ton frère.

- Et alors ? Déjà on l'héberge et maintenant elle fait ce qu'elle veut ?! On ne la connait pas!

- Tu veux qu'on la laisse dans la rue, seule et sans défense ?

- On ne peut pas héberger tous les clochards que Kai trouve!

La main de sa mère atterrit sur sa joue. Jamais elle n'a levé sa main sur eux et encore moins sur le plus âgé qui a pris le rôle du père depuis la mort de ce dernier.

- J'y vais, je vais être en retard!

Et sans demander son reste, il sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Sa mère pousse la porte la chambre de son plus jeune fils et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée pour son comportement.

- C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée.

Kai s'installe à côté de Erya et lui caresse les cheveux.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Kai, n'oublie pas de faire tes leçons et... n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Ye eomma.

La vieille femme leur sourit avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de se coucher.

- C'est quoi des leçons ?

Le jeune garçon sourit avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front. La jeune femme ne comprend pas et essuie son front en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu m'as dit que c'était pas bien.

- Je t'ai dit que "lécher" ce n'était pas bien mais un simple baiser, on peut.

- C'est compliqué.

- Mais non.

Kai se lève du lit laissant Erya toute seule et rejoint son bureau.

- Je dois étudier dur pour avoir un bon métier et pour pouvoir tout ce que veut ma mère. De plus, je pourrais soulager Kris avec ce travail. C'est pourquoi je dois faire des leçons.

Erya acquiesce sans vraiment trop comprendre. Qu'importe, pour le moment il est et elle aussi. Elle se met en boule et s'endort paisiblement. Enfin... elle fait mine de s'endormir paisiblement car après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le frère de Kai, elle a décidé de partir. Kai est son nouveau maitre et elle se doit de le protéger mais rester ici lui amènera des ennuis avec sa famille et ça, elle ne veut pas!

Il est deux heures du matin lorsque Kai décide de se coucher. Il ramène la couverture sur Erya et s'allonge sur le sol pour ne pas la déranger. Malgré la fatigue qui le tenaille, il a du mal à s'endormir. Il faut dire qu'avoir une jeune femme dans sa chambre, dans son lit, ça le perturbe un peu. Il ne la connait et il le sait et pourtant, il sent qu'il faut qu'il reste à ses côtés, qu'il doit la protéger.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il ne s'est pas levé et est encore allongé sur le lit. Erya reste silencieuse, elle n'a pourtant fait aucun bruit alors comment a-t-il pu... ?

- Je sais que tu es réveillée Erya.

- Désolée... je ne voulais pas t'embêter...

Kai s'assoit et regarde Erya qui est accroupit au bout du lit. Il soupire et lui tend la main droite.

- Viens.

- ... Je dois partir.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Kris s'est énervé ? Ça lui passera.

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis.

- Et qui s'occupera de toi ?

- ...

- Quel genre de maitre je serais si je te laissais partir sans rien dire ?

Kai secoue de nouveau sa main devant la jeune femme.

- Allez, viens-là.

Erya hésite un instant et se décide à venir près du jeune homme. Ce dernier l'attrape et l'enserre tendrement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que je dois te protéger alors je te protègerai.

Erya ne dit rien, se laissant complètement aller. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle ressent ce genre de sentiment dont elle ignore tout. Il est tellement gentil avec elle alors qu'il ne la connait pas. Alors en silence elle fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur lui et de le protéger. Elle l'accompagnera partout et personne pourra s'approcher d'elle sauf lui! Oui, c'est décidé et son vœu est scellé. Ce qu'elle ignore c'est que ce vœu est scellé depuis bien longtemps mais que les obstacles seront là pour se mettre en travers d'eux. La seule chose qu'elle doit faire c'est resté elle-même et de tenir ce vœu silencieux.

Elle s'endort finalement dans ses bras et elle qui voulait s'enfuir sans rien dire, se retrouve à dormir dans ses bras dans un profond sommeil qu'elle n'a jamais connu...


	5. Chapitre IV

- Pourquoi tu as gâché mon plaisir!

- On doit rentrer!

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune obligation et..

- Père est mort.

So Hee s'arrête de parler. La nouvelle que vient de lui annoncer son frère la laisse sans voix. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle.

- Mort...? Mort comme décédé ? Comme plus de ce Monde...?

Chanyeol soupire avant de lui répondre que ce n'est pas un jeu et qu'il n'est pas en état de plaisanter. Son père était sa seule vraie famille, sa dernière famille. Il avait perdu sa mère alors qu'il venait à peine d'avoir un an et son père ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Il a mis presque dix ans avant de se remarier mais cette femme n'a jamais pris le rôle de mère au sérieux et Chanyeol a plus grandi seul. Et maintenant...

- Il ne s'est occupé de moi alors excuse-moi si je ne le considère pas comme tel!

- Il a épousé ta mère!

- Oui, pour que tu aies une famille... Une pseudo famille... Tout ça est d'un ridicule...

So Hee se rapproche de son petit "frère" tel un félin vers sa proie.

- J'aurai moins de scrupules à me faire plaisir...

- Ne me touche pas!

- Tu ne disais pas ça la dernière fois, bien au contraire...

- Tu as profité de moi alors que je n'étais pas en état, rien de plus!

- Tu en redemandais pourtant...

Alors que Chanyeol serre le poing pour se faire justice, So Hee éclate d'un rire cristallin. Elle sait qu'il ne peut rien car il a une éducation qu'elle n'a pas forcément. Si elle a fait semblant pendant ces dis dernières années c'était pour faire plaisir à sa mère mais aussi pour pouvoir profiter de la fortune du père. Et oui, le père de Chanyeol est... était un médecin de grande renommée mais à la mort de sa femme, il a quelque peu péter les plombs. Pourtant, il continuait les séminaires et ses recherches étaient très sérieuses. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il ne fut pas discréditer et qu'il continua dans l'ombre ses recherches. Oui, mais à quel prix... ?

- Dis-moi Chanyeol, vu que ton père est mort, je suppose que tu hérites de tout ?

- J'en sais rien... peut-être... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai autre chose à penser ?!

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je me demandais ce que tu allais de son laboratoire et de ses expériences, rien de plus.

- Mais quelles expériences ?! Mon père était un grand chercheur et...

- Et il faisait des expériences sur des êtres humains!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi!

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi tout le monde le savait... Pourquoi personne ne pouvait rentrer dans ce laboratoire à ton avis ?

- Parce que ses travaux étaient secrets! De plus je suis rentré plusieurs fois et je n'ai rien vu!

- Que tu es stupide... Tu es un bon coup mais tu es malheureusement trop stupide.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance que je ne frappe les filles.

- Sinon quoi ?

So Hee se rapproche de nouveau de son "frère" affichant un large sourire satisfait.

- Tu te caches cette vérité que tu connais depuis si longtemps. De plus, je sais que ces rumeurs ne sont pas que des rumeurs car j'ai vu de mes propres yeux cette fille qui se prenait pour un chien. J'étais dans le jardin et alors que je me cachais, j'ai entendu ton père parler. J'étais curieuse alors j'y suis allée en sachant pertinemment que s'il me voyait... C'est là que je les ai vus. Cette fille n'était pas une fille comme moi, vraiment.

- Père aidait beaucoup les orphelins!

- Pathétique!

En réalité il ne pense pas ce qu'il vient de dire car son père n'a quasi pas fait d'œuvre de charité depuis qu'il était marié à la mère de So Hee. Il avait entendu ces rumeurs et avait demandé des comptes à son père mais... C'était son père et Chanyeol n'avait pas de raisons de douter de lui.

Malheureusement d'autres problèmes l'attendent à demeure. En effet sa belle-mère a déjà pris quelques dispositions qui ne sont pas du tout au goût du plus jeune.

- Comment?! Vous avez fait disparaitre le corps de mon père ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Sais-tu ce que faisais ton père, mon tendre époux, dans ce laboratoire ? Sais-tu ce qui va advenir de nous si jamais ça se sait ?

- Mais mon père méritait un enterrement digne de ce nom!

L'épouse de son père décédé s'approche alors de lui, les yeux amplis de tendresse.

- Ecoute Chanyeol, je suis désolée d'avoir pris cette décision mais je n'avais pas le choix... Il était dans un état déplorable et... c'est son expérience qui a mal tourné... On ne peut pas dire ça au monde entier, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout ce que vous vouliez depuis le départ c'est contrôler sa fortune! Et dire que j'ai essayé de vous aimer comme une mère..

Une gifle magistrale vient se coller sur le visage du jeune homme, une gifle comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Il faut dire qu'il a été trop loin et il le sait. Mais que voulez-vous, cette femme a fait disparaitre le corps de son père sans qu'il puisse le voir et lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Surtout qu'il sait qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais maintenant...

Chanyeol est partit se réfugier dans le laboratoire de son père. Il veut des réponses, il veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi et comment il est mort. Mais il n'y a rien, plus aucune trace. Sa belle-mère a pris soin de tout faire effacer... Il ne sait pas sur quoi son père travaillait et ne le saura jamais. Sa colère éclate et tout vole en poussière, le pouvoir qu'il a découvert depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce pouvoir qu'il commence à maitrise presque parfaitement, ce pouvoir sort de lui tel une boule de nerf. Il faut dire que c'est ce qu'il est actuellement, une boule de nerf prête à exploser. Il veut mourir, tout abandonner. Il n'aime pas sa belle-mère et encore moins So Hee. De toute façon, avec ou sans lui, elles auront ce qu'elles sont venues chercher alors pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi continuer ainsi dans cette vie qui n'est plus la sienne ?

Il a pris la décision et a décidé de rejoindre son père, profitant de ce pouvoir qui lui a été donné comme un don. Ce qu'il ignore à ce moment précis c'est que ce don qu'il a n'est pas simplement le fait de contrôler le feu. En effet, s'il peut contrôler cet élément c'est grâce à un animal légendaire dont le feu est devenu sa propre vie. Oui, cet animal légendaire ne peut mourir et encore moins par le feu et c'est pour cette raison, pour cette unique raison que le feu n'aura pas raison de lui, bien au contraire, il le rendra plus fort pour lui offrir une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie. Oui, grâce à cet animal légendaire Chanyeol aura une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer. Cette épreuve lui était nécessaire pour découvrir que l'animal légendaire, que la Phoenix dormait en lui et qu'il pourrait l'invoquer pour ressusciter les personnes récemment décédées. Mais se jouer de la mort, même pour un animal fabuleux a un prix : une vie pour une autre. C'est ainsi et rien ne dérogera à cette règle. Pour la renaissance de l'un de nos douze héros, la prise est celle de son père. Mais la prochaine fois pourrait être une autre personne proche, très proche...!


	6. Chapitre V

- Kris ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'avais pas l'anniversaire de ta mère à fêter ?

- Je me suis dit que t'aurai besoin d'aide.

Voici la seule réponse qu'aura Joon de la part de son petit protégé. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Kris travaille dans ce bar. Il était venu demander à Joon s'il pouvait le prendre en urgence pour payer les soins de sa mère et ce dernier avait accepté. Il faut dire que Joon connait la famille et connaissait son père qui était un très bon ami alors... comment refuser ?

- Kris... quelque chose ne va pas ?

Joon connait bien le jeune homme et c'est pour cette unique raison qu'il se permet de lui poser cette question en lui mettant une main sur son épaule droite.

- J'ai juste besoin de sous, rien de plus.

Joon soupire mais ne dit rien d'autre. De toute façon il sait que ça ne servira à rien.

La soirée se passe comme à son habitude, tranquillement mais avec une certaine influence de jeunes femmes. Et oui, c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle a accepté Kris, il attire la clientèle féminine. C'est un beau jeune homme et fait chavirer le cœur de beaucoup de ses clientes. Joon en est assez fier d'ailleurs.

- Tiens Kris, prends ça.

- En quel honneur ?

- Pour l'anniversaire de ta mère, c'est mon cadeau.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, c'est mon cadeau et... tu ne peux pas refuser!

Le jeune homme soupire et prend l'argent tendu par son patron. L'année dernière il lui avait fait le même coup, c'était couru d'avance pour aujourd'hui aussi...

Il est cinq heure du matin et habituellement il rentre chez lui pour se reposer un peu avant de prendre le service à onze heure mais là c'est tout simplement impossible. Sa mère l'a giflé, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'est pris une gifle de sa mère. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça auparavant, jamais! Tout ça à cause de Kai et de cette...

- Tiens.

Une main lui tend un verre de café bien chaud. Cette main appartient à Mei Lin, notre serveuse au petit café. Ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est simple, chaque matin, en allant travailler, elle fait un petit footing. Et comme chaque matin, elle passe par ce parc où trône ce magnifique arbre près duquel Kai a trouvé Erya la veille. Un arbre qui est là depuis tellement longtemps... mais là n'est pas notre principal intérêt, pas de suite en tous les cas.

Donc, pour en revenir à Mei Lin, lorsqu'elle vit Kris assis sur un banc, les yeux dans les vagues, elle se dit qu'un peu de café ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Le café n'était pas loin et étant toujours la première arrivée, elle prit donc cette initiative. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se tient devant Kris, lui tendant un verre de café à la main.

- Je ne demande pas l'aumône!

- Ça tombe bien je n'aime pas la donner.

- Alors pourquoi ce café ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Mei Lin le pose juste à côté de lui.

- Tu feras ce que tu veux. Tu peux le boire comme tu peux le laisser malgré que je pense que tu en aies besoin. Mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis.

La jeune femme se retire, se dirigeant vers son petit café pour l'ouverture.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne donne pas l'aumône et ce café sera payé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Mei Lin ne s'inquiète pas, elle sait qu'il paiera même si... même si au fond ne prendra pas cet argent. En réalité, elle a envie de le connaître, de comprendre la vision qu'elle a eu. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui a ramené ce café. Certes ce n'est pas la seule raison mais c'est l'une des principales.

- C'est... c'était l'anniversaire de ma mère et pour la première fois de ma vie, elle m'a giflé.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ? Rester ? Partir ? Elle est de nature curieuse et a envie d'en savoir plus sur lui mais... serait-ce raisonnable ?

- Et... c'est pour ça que tu es là de si bonne heure ?

- Je viens de finir au bar et comme je ne peux pas rentrer...

- Mais ta mère va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas... Et ton frère aussi non ?

- Tu as bonne mémoire.

- Oui, j'ai une assez bonne mémoire. Comme tu as pu le voir, nous n'avons pas foule au café et on peut dire que ta visite n'est pas passée inaperçu.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça car à peine sa phrase finie que Kris baisse la tête vers le sol. Mei Lin a envie de poser sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter mais elle sait que ce serait mal venu alors elle décide de s'assoir à côté de lui pour qu'il sente sa présence à ses côtés.

- Mon frère a ramené une fille hier.

- Et... quel mal y-a-t-il à cela ?

Le regard noir du jeune homme la met mal à l'aise. C'était, semble-t-il, la question de trop.

- Le mal ?! Il ne connait pas cette fille! Il ne sait même pas d'où elle sort! Crois-tu que c'est simple pour moi de nourrir ma famille ? Tu pense qu'il est facile pour moi de cumuler deux emplois pour améliorer le confort de mon frère et le bien-être de ma mère ?!

Mei Lin ne sait que répondre à cela. Elle ne pensait pas un seul instant que la vie de ce jeune homme puisse être tant dans la détresse. Pourtant elle aurait dû s'en douter en le voyant la veille avec son regard si dur...

- Dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas content qu'une main se tende vers toi alors que tu vis dans le malheur ? Ne serais-tu pas content de voir quelqu'un t'aider alors que tu ne vois que le noir dans ta propre existence ?

- Tout ce que j'ai c'est grâce à la sueur de mon front! Tu penses sincèrement que les gens vont te donner les choses gratuitement ? Rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde et si cette fille veut survivre et bien elle n'a qu'à se battre ! Ce n'est pas en lui donnant tout cuit dans la bouche qu'elle va s'en sortir !

- Et ce n'est pas en la rejetant comme tu le fais qu'elle va avancer!

- Ma famille n'a pas besoin d'une bouche de plus à nourrir!

Il se lève alors hors de lui.

- Tu sais quoi, comme tu veux faire ton bon samaritain, tu n'as qu'à la prendre chez toi. Après tout, il lui faut un coup de main...!

Si seulement elle le pouvait mais voilà, son don ne peut-être découvert et après ce qui est arrivé à sa mère...

- Je ne peux pas héberger un inconnu chez moi.

- Et bien nous y voilà... Il faut qu'on aide les autres mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi, il n'en est plus question ?!

- Je ne te connais pas et je ne connais pas ton frère. Mais tu sembles être quelqu'un d'intelligent et je suis persuadée que ton frère l'est également. De ce que j'ai compris, tu es le plus âgé et tu t'occupes de ta famille, ce qui suppose que tu as pris la place de ton père.

Elle marque un temps de pause avant de reprendre.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. D'ailleurs, comment pourrai-je te juger ? Mais tu es un exemple pour ton frère et je pense que s'il fait ça, s'il a pris la décision de prendre cette jeune femme sous son aile c'est qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Sauf si ton frère est quelqu'un de complètement irréfléchis...

- Mon frère est plus intelligent que moi si tu veux savoir!

- Donc ça confirme mes dires. S'il a ramené cette fille c'est qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Mei Lin s'est relevée et s'apprête à aller rejoindre le café.

- Tu sais, chacun a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce dans la vie et chaque aide que tu fournis, on te le rend au centuple. Rien que de voir le sourire des gens et leur reconnaissance met du baume au cœur. Ma mère m'a toujours appris qu'il faut aider son prochain sans attendre en retour. La vie est comme ça et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un café à ouvrir.

Et sans attendre une réponse de Kris, la jeune femme s'en va. Kris se retrouve seul face à ses mots qu'il a connu autrefois, dans un passé pas si lointains. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, préférant sortir un peu avec son frère, trainer avec ses amis. Mais voilà, désormais il se devait de prendre les devants et assumer le bonheur de sa famille. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le bonheur de sa famille, le bonheur de son frère ne résidait pas dans une plus grande maison ou un repas plus élaborée. Non, le bonheur de sa famille résidait seulement dans le fait d'être réunis autour de personnes qu'ils aimaient. Voilà, le seul parfait auquel Kai et sa mère aspirait. Cette vie qui ne verrait peut-être pas le jour si Kris continuait ainsi...!


	7. Chapitre VI

Il est un peu plus de dix heure lorsque Erya ouvre les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait aussi bien dormi et jamais aussi longtemps. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais connu autre chose qu'une cage et qu'un morceau de tissu en guise de lit. De plus son "père" la levait tous les jours à sept heure pour vérifier soin état de santé et l'avancement de sa "condition". Et là, pour la première, non seulement elle dort dans un lit, mais en plus avec quelqu'un qui l'a serrée dans ses bras. C'était à la fois si doux et si agréable que la jeune femme s'était endormie paisiblement.

- Eomma, tu penses que Kris va se calmer ?

- Tu connais ton frère aussi bien que moi.

- ...

- Elle dort encore ?

- Je n'ai pas osé la réveiller.

- Et tu as bien raison mais...

Sa mère se retourne vers son fils.

- Elle ne peut pas rester ici.

- Eomma !

- Kai... j'ai giflé ton frère hier soir, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée. De plus il a raison, nous ne la connaissons pas et...

- Eomma... pas toi...! Tu l'as vu par toi-même, Erya n'est pas dangereuse! Elle est comme une petite fille abandonnée.

- Sauf qu'elle a vos âges...

- Et alors ?! Tout ça parce que Kris a décidé qu'elle ne devait pas rester! Toujours lui et encore lui! Je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire de toute façon!

- Kai...

Elle s'avance alors vers son fils.

- Tu sais pertinemment qu'il a raison. Il est le seul à travailler et...

- Il est le seul à travailler car il m'empêche de travailler!

- Kai... S'il te plaît...

- J'ai compris eomma ne t'en fait pas! Puisque Erya gêne alors je trouverai une solution!

Oui, puisque c'est ainsi il va réveiller Erya et partir avec elle. Il trouvera bien un endroit où loger. Après tout Min Seok doit connaitre des squats.

- Kai... Tu ne peux pas te permettre de louper tes cours, tu as un examen dans peu de temps.

- Eomma... il faut... il faut que je protège Erya. Je le sens au fond de moi, je dois veiller sur elle. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici alors elle viendra avec moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne la connais pas.

- Je ne saurai le dire, c'est comme ça. Elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Sa mère soupire. Comment peut-elle luter contre ce sentiment qui habite son fils ?

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je te promets de tout faire pour qu'elle plaise à ton frère et qu'elle reste à la maison.

- C'est vrai ?

Pour seule réponse elle lui sourit tendrement. Kai sait qu'il peut faire confiance à sa mère, elle n'a qu'une parole.

- Où est Kai ?

- Tiens, Erya. Tu as bien dormi?

La mère de Kai s'avance vers la jeune femme un mug de thé à la main.

- Tiens, ça devrait te faire du bien.

- Je veux pas, je veux Kai!

- Il est en cours Erya. Je vais m'occuper de toi pour que mon Kris veuille bien de toi.

- Il m'aime mais... Je veux Kai!

La mère des deux garçons soupire.

- J'ai bien compris que tu voulais Kai, même si je n'ai pas vraiment saisi pourquoi, mais tu ne peux pas le voir de suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est en cours.

Erya tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche.

- C'est quoi un cours ?

La mère sourit avant d'entrainer la jeune femme dans le "salon".

- Dis-moi Erya, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

- De chez mon père.

Elle répond avec une telle simplicité que la mère est déconcertée.

- Oui enfin... Ton père habite quelque part ? Il doit s'inquiéter non ?

Erya plonge son regard noisette dans celui de la femme. Elle n'a peut-être pas vécu une "vraie" vie mais elle comprend où elle veut en venir et ça ne lui plaît pas.

- Je veux voir Kai! Où est Kai ?!

- Je te l'ai dit Erya, tu ne peux pas le voir maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Il est mon maitre! Je dois être avec lui!

- Erya...

La vieille femme s'avance vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule gauche.

- Il faut que tu te calmes... Je ne sais pas comment tu as vécu auparavant mais Kai ne peut pas être ton maitre. Tu ne peux être l'esclave de personne.

- C'est faux! Mon père me l'a toujours dit! Il m'a dit qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui deviendra mon maitre! Et je sais que c'est Kai! Il faut que je le vois! Il faut que...

Erya ne veut plus rester ici, avec la mère de son maitre. Elle avait l'air si gentille... mais au final, elle ne veut pas d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir de chez elle mais... elle ne se rappelle pas comment c'est arrivé,... elle ne se rappelle de rien.

Là tout ce qu'elle voit c'est la fenêtre qui est grande ouverte , une échappatoire qui lui permettra d'aller retrouver son maitre. Oui, elle ne voit que ça comme option. De toute façon on ne la laissera pas sortir et à part lui dire que Erya ne peut rejoindre Kai, la femme devant elle, la mère des garçons, ne dit rien d'autre. Alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. La jeune femme pousse la plus âgée et saute par la fenêtre, atterrissant dans les rues animées de la ville.

- Erya!

Trop tard, la jeune femme a disparu dans la foule. Son plus jeune fils ne va jamais lui pardonner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire...? Je ne peux pas appeler Kai, il est en cours et après notre discussion de ce matin, il va dire que c'est de ma faute... Kris... Il sera trop heureux d'apprendre ça. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?

Elle ne peut pas y aller elle-même à cause de sa maladie qui la rend trop faible. Elle va faire de temps en temps les courses juste en bas de la rue et rien de plus. Il faut dire que juste ça la fatigue énormément... Alors comment pourrait-elle poursuivre cette jeune femme qui vient de sauter par la fenêtre ? C'est tout juste impossible... Et pourtant il va bien falloir lui trouver une solution...

- Min Seok! Il n'y a que lui qui pourra m'aider. Il ne pourra pas me refuser son aide...!

Qui est Min Seok ? C'est le meilleur ami de Kris. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont quatre ans. Ils se sont connus à l'école maternelle et depuis ils ne se sont plus lâchés. Malheureusement Min Seok est... comment dire... un garçon n'aimant pas les études. Pourtant il est loin d'être bête mais c'est comme ça. Son père a toujours voulu qu'il aille loin mais comme ce dernier était en perpétuel conflit avec son paternel, sa décision de ne rien faire de sa vie a été prise. Enfin de ne rien faire... il veut vivre de la musique, chose impensable pour son père. Min Seok a 23 ans et est encore à la faculté, la même que Kai, mais ne va jamais en cours ou alors juste pour voir le frère de son ami. Il a toujours réussi à se débrouiller et il le fera toujours malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas toucher à l'argent familial.

C'es donc tout naturellement vers lui que se tourne la mère des garçons, espérant ainsi retrouver la jeune femme avant que son plus jeune rentre des cours. Il devrait rentrer aux alentours de 22h mais elle sait qu'il rentrera plus tôt pour Erya.

- Vous voulez que je quoi ?!

- S'il te plait Min Seok... tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.

- Mais je vais la reconnaitre comment ?

- Elle a de long cheveux brun et est habillé avec un long t-shirt de Kai. Et... elle est pieds nus.

- Effectivement, je devrais la reconnaitre mais... Je cherche où ?

- Elle est partie à la recherche de Kai et même si elle ne sait pas où est sa faculté, je suis persuadée qu'elle le trouvera.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Merci Min Seok, merci de tout mon cœur.

- De rien madame.

* * *

Et alors que Min Seok part à la recherche de Erya, cette dernière est complètement perdue. Elle a un odorat très développé suite aux expériences de son "père" mais cette ville, ce quartier a tellement d'odeurs différentes qu'elle ne connait pas, que la pauvre jeune femme ne sait pas où aller. L'odeur de son maitre s'est perdu entre deux vendeurs ambulants. Il faut dire que la nourriture est omniprésente dans la rue. Et tout ce bruit...

Les passants ne font même pas attention à elle et à sa tenue. Pourtant elle crie, elle hurle le nom de son maitre, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit car personne ne vient lui demander ce qu'elle cherche ou qui elle cherche.

Elle doit trouver un endroit où se cacher, un endroit où elle serait tranquille, où elle pourrait reprendre ses esprits, où elle serait à l'abri. Une porte s'ouvre et elle décide de s'y faufiler. A l'intérieur il y a juste un jeune homme et une jeune femme qui discute mais en la voyant ils se sont arrêtés net.

- Euh... vous désirez... ?

La jeune femme qui lui parle n'est autre que Mei Lin et par conséquent Erya se trouve dans ce petit café où elle travaille.

- Mademoiselle... ?

Cette voix... elle la connait. Oui, elle connait cette voix, elle l'a déjà entendu. Cette voix l'a toujours bercée et cette fois encore, elle sera salvatrice pour elle.

- Trouver Kai... je dois trouver Kai...!

Erya se blottit alors contre le jeune homme qui ne comprend en rien à cette situation. Ce jeune homme qui, la veille, avait mis fin à ses jours. Ce jeune homme qui, sans le savoir, vient de retrouver quelque chose qui lui était cher...!


	8. Chapitre VII

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est encore de ce monde. Il est pourtant parti en fumée... Alors comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce qu'il...?

Il se rappelle avoir ce pouvoir du feu, ce pouvoir sorti de nul part, pouvoir qu'il a découvert lors de la mort de sa mère. Certes il était trop petit pour vraiment s'en rendre compte mais bizarrement, il se rappelle parfaitement de cette flamme qui sortit de sa main alors qu'il la regardait. Oui, cette flamme qui fut le début de beaucoup de chose.

Il a appris à contrôler ce pouvoir, ne l'ayant dit à personne. Il pouvait créer une boule de feu et allumer du feu n'importe où. Mais il ne le faisait que rarement voire jamais ne voulant pas devenir une bête de foire. Il faut dire que son père avait déjà cette étiquette et il ne voulait pas le rejoindre. Oui So Hee avait raison de lui dire la veille qu'il avait des œillères car au final il savait parfaitement que son père faisait des expériences étranges mais... Son père était sa seule vraie famille et n'ayant jamais eu des problèmes avec...

Maintenant tout était différent car il était mort! Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi il était mort mais surtout comment mais grâce à sa belle-mère il ne saurait jamais rien. Cette femme, son père l'avait épousé pour lui, pour qu'il ait une mère, pour qu'on s'occupe de lui et au finale, c'était encore pire qu'avant. Non seulement sa belle-mère n'en avait que faire mais en plus sa fille faisait tout pour se jouer de lui. Pendant Chanyeol vécu une vraie torture avec ces deux femmes. Mais pour son père, il gardait le sourire et allait de l'avant. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là...

Il est à peine huit heure lorsqu'il pousse les portes du petit café. Pourquoi venir ici ? Il est petit, il n'y a pas grand monde et il savait que personne qu'il connaissait ne viendrait ici.

- Annyeonghaseyo.

Mei Lin s'arrête net en voyant jeune homme entrer. Il a la tête basse et piétine plus qu'autre chose. Il a vraiment l'air mal en point...

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle offre un café. Elle ne devrait pas et elle le sait car ce n'est pas avec les ventes qu'elle fait qu'elle pourra vivre mais que voulez-vous, elle est comme ça.

- Tenez, cadeau de la maison.

- Je suis désolé pour hier.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est oublié.

- So Hee n'est pas ma sœur, c'est juste la fille de ma belle-mère, rien de plus.

Mei Lin acquiesce mais au fond elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui raconte ça. Après tout elle ne lui a rien demandé.

- Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est rajouter ce garçon à son tableau de chasse... Peut-être que j'aurai dû la laisser faire.

- Je... je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée.

- De toute façon pour ce que ça change à ma vie... Mon père est mort et tout le monde s'en fout!

Mei Lin le dévisage. Elle comprend mieux alors pourquoi il n'a pas l'air bien et pourquoi il parle. Il a juste besoin de se vider. Ayant vécu la même chose avec sa mère, elle sait que trop bien ce qu'on ressent à ce moment précis.

- Moi je ne m'en moque pas. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher.

Elle pose sa main pour le consoler et c'est là qu'une étrange vision se projette devant elle. Elle le voit lui brûler dans les flammes. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je... j'ai perdu ma mère à l'âge de 9 ans alors je pense savoir ce que tu ressens.

La jeune femme se met à le tutoyer pour le mettre à l'aise, le mettre en confiance. Elle veut comprendre sa vision et il sera plus facile de la comprendre s'il se sent bien.

- J'aurai dû mourir.

- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Ton père n'aurait sûrement pas voulu.

Elle s'assoit alors à côté de lui, posant de nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

- Ton père t'aimait, j'en suis sûre et...

- Tu ne connaissais pas mon père!

Son ton est sec lorsqu'il lui dit ça en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Je ne le connaissais pas alors comment peux-tu le connaitre ?!

- Chaque parent aime ses enfants alors je suis sûre qu'il t'aimait et qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu mettes fin à ta vie.

Chanyeol la dévisage.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de suicide! Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'était juste une parole comme ça. Tu dis que tu aurais dû mourir et vu la tête que tu fais...

Mei Lin se demande vraiment comment elle va pouvoir rattraper son erreur après avoir laissé échapper son insinuation.

- Je voulais tout faire brûler, moi avec.

Elle le sait déjà grâce à sa vision mais cette révélation ne la laisse pas indifférente, loin de là.

- Ma belle-mère a fait disparaitre le corps de mon père... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au-revoir...

La jeune femme ne pensait pas à une telle révélation. De plus, voir des larmes naissantes... Elle ne peut rester insensible à cela alors elle l'enveloppe dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Laisse aller tes larmes, tu en as besoin.

- Ma mère est morte et maintenant mon père. Je n'ai plus de famille, plus rien à part ce maudit pouvoir... Je voulais... je voulais juste le rejoindre, les rejoindre!

Elle comprend mieux pourquoi elle a vu du feu autour de lui même si elle ne comprend pas d'om lui vient ce pouvoir. Ce genre de chose ne peut arriver uniquement dans les films ou dans les séries mais pas dans la réalité!

Chanyeol repousse doucement la jeune femme et ouvre sa main droite pour lui montrer la petite flamme danser comme si c'était naturel d'avoir une flamme dans sa main.

- J'ai ce pouvoir depuis ma naissance... je crois. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai mais il est. Cette nuit j'ai voulu me brûler, mourir par mes propres flammes mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis encore vivant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai été comme enveloppé d'une douce chaleur qui me redonnait une seconde chance, une seconde vie. Je... j'ai repris vie après ma propre mort.

Après une telle révélation, la jeune femme est sous le choc. Elle savait qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial mais de là à tout lui révéler...

- Tu dois vraiment être mal pour me dire tout ça car on ne se connait pas au final.

- Qui te croirait si tu venais à raconter cette histoire ?

- Pas faux mais tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Je sais mais... je ne supporte pas ce pouvoir. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas un don ce pouvoir mais une malédiction.

- Tu ne dois pas dire ça.

- Si, je le dis! Je peux m'éviter de mourir mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Ma mère est morte, mon père est mort et maintenant quoi ?

- Tu sais... je comprends vraiment ce que tu ressens.

Elle pose alors sa main sur son épaule et va pour lui parler de son don lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme complètement perdue.

- Euh... vous désirez... ?

La nouvelle venue regarde la serveuse avec de grands yeux.

- Mademoiselle... ?

Cette fois c'est Chanyeol qui ouvre la bouche.

- Trouver Kai... je dois trouver Kai...!

Tout en prononçant ces paroles elle se dirige vers notre suicidaire et se blottit contre lui. Ce dernier la regarde étonné, il ne la connait pas et se demande pourquoi elle agit de la sorte.

- ... Mademoiselle...?

Mei LIn s'avance vers elle pour lui poser ses mains sur ses épaules et la faire se lever mais cette dernière montre les dents, comme un chien le ferait.

- Je... je ne te ferais pas de mal vous savez.

- Il n'y a que mon maitre qui a le droit de me toucher!

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, vous êtes sur ma jambe et...

Chanyeol essaie de la séparer de sa jambe mais au lieu de lui montrer les dents, comme elle le fait avec Mei Lin, elle lui lèche la main et frotte sa tête contre ses mains.

- C'est toi... son maitre ?

- Mais je ne la connais même pas!

- On dirait pourtant le contraire...

Et Mei Lin n'a pas tort car la jeune femme qui se conduit tel un animal, la jeune Erya qui recherche son maitre Kai depuis un long moment maintenant, se sent en sécurité ici, avec Chanyeol. Même s'il ne la connait pas, elle, elle le connait. Enfin... elle connait surtout sa voix et cette dernière l'apaise si bien qu'elle finit par se calmer et s'endormir doucement, lentement, contre celui avec qui elle est liée sans le savoir...


End file.
